Fun in the kitchen
by drama-freak-csim
Summary: DL Fluffy oneshot. Danny lends Lindsay a hand in the kitchen.


A/N: This is just something I thought up when I was bored on holidays. It's set after A daze of wine and roaches in season three.

* * *

"Lindsay," Stella called, startling the brunette walking down the lab hall.

Lindsay turned around swiftly, praying that Stella had not been sent from Mac to give her another assignment. Lindsay and Danny had recently been working over time on their case, and she could finally let out a breath of fresh air once it was closed. The last thing she needed was another heart-breaking yet baffling case to keep her up at night. Lindsay was dedicated but she was no wonder-woman. Even the tough country girl from Bozeman needed her time off.

The worry must've been evident on Lindsay's face because Stella smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's not case related… I just need a small favour."

A small relieved sigh escaped Lindsay's lips and her features softened. "What's up Stel?"

"Well, you know its Mac's birthday tomorrow?" Stella queried as she followed Lindsay down the hall.

Lindsay smiled and nodded.

"Well I was gonna swing by the shops and get him a cake, but I'm staying late at the lab tonight and if you're not busy…" Stella continued as she followed Lindsay into the break room.

Danny looked up from the fridge as they entered.

"So you want me to pick up a cake?" Lindsay asked, making her way to the sink and rinsing her coffee mug.

Stella nodded and Lindsay grinned.

"I'll do you one better Stel; I'll bake him a cake."

Stella's eyes widened slightly. "Lindsay I didn't mean-"

"Is Mac more of a Vanilla or Chocolate guy?" Lindsay asked, eyes sparkling. Danny was intrigued by her sudden enthusiasm.

"Lindsay I don't want you to go to any trouble… I'm sure a store bought cake will be fine," Stella tried again.

"Honestly Stel it's no trouble, it'll be my present to Mac," Lindsay answered, an energetic smile playing on her lips. Baking was one of her favourite past times, and she'd barely gotten a chance to do any since she moved to New York.

"You've been working your butt off on your latest case, you should be home relaxing… I'll get Hawkes to-"

"Stella don't you dare! I'm making Mac this cake. Anyways… cooking soothes me, and this gives me a good excuse," Lindsay reasoned. Her hands were on her hips and she was daring Stella to challenge her.

Stella smiled and shook her head. There was no way she was gonna get Lindsay to back down now. She had a firey spirit in her that developed the more time she spent in the city.

"Fine…he's a vanilla guy," Stella replied in a defeated tone before leaving the break room.

Danny chuckled as he made his way over to stand next to Lindsay. "Do you even know how to bake a cake?"

Had it been anyone else Lindsay would have been offended. But Lindsay knew that Danny was just teasing her for an excuse to talk to her. They were doing a lot of that lately. It was confirmed back in Montana that they both wanted a relationship and were both now ready, so it puzzled Lindsay that nothing had happened between them since. Back in Montana they were certain and ready to just kiss without hesitation, without uncertainty. Lindsay was scared that once they had gotten back to New York and Danny had time to think, that he was having second thoughts and maybe scared about being rejected again.

Lindsay simply rolled her eyes. "Of course I know how to bake a cake Messer. I told you I was more than beer and buffalo burgers didn't I?"

Danny grinned and Lindsay returned it.

"Actually," She continued. "Back home my Aunt owns a cheesecake shop. I used to work there a lot growing up… kinda became an obsession."

Danny followed her towards the locker room. "So I guess that means you're busy tonight then?"

Lindsay raised her eyebrows. _Was he finally going to ask her out?_

She crossed her arms across her chest. "That depends."

Danny blushed slightly at Lindsay's frank tone and cleared his throat. "Depends on what Monroe?"

Lindsay took a step forward towards Danny, a small smile playing on her lips. "On what you-"

"Hey," Hawkes greeted as he entered, causing Danny to move quickly away from Lindsay. "Weren't you guys going home?"

Lindsay smiled sweetly before replying. "Sure, I've got a cake to bake. See you guys later."

Danny watched as Lindsay left the room and sighed. Hawkes chuckled as he refilled his coffee cup.

"What's so funny?" Danny snorted.

"I've seen one-night-stand Messer, I've seen semi-serious-relationship Messer, but I've gotta say, love-sick-puppy Messer is definitely the most amusing to watch."

* * *

Lindsay smiled triumphantly as she placed Mac's French Vanilla cheesecake in the fridge and began working on her next cake. She cursed silently as her sleeve brushed against the mixture spilt on the counter. She pulled off her sweater to reveal a white tank top.

Lindsay looked around her messy kitchen; her top wasn't going to stay white for much longer.

Lindsay got out the electric mixer to beat the mixture and began humming absentmindedly. She wasn't singing a particular song, just any notes that seemed to come into her head.

Lindsay turned off the mixer when she thought she heard a knock at the door.

When she didn't hear another knock she began pulling out the beaters, resulting in chocolate flavoured mixture all over her hands. She jumped when she heard another knock at her door.

"Uh… coming," Lindsay called, as she began frantically looking around for something to wipe her hands on. She settled for her apron and quickly made her way to the door.

The startled look on her guest's face turned to amusement when he saw her chocolately hands and attire.

"I… I thought I'd stop by and see if you needed any help with Mac's cake."

Lindsay felt her cheeks turn red as Danny looked her up and down. She knew she looked like a mess. Her hair was falling out of her loose pony tail and she was covered in chocolate.

Danny couldn't hide the grin on his face. To say seeing Lindsay Monroe covered in chocolate was his ultimate fantasy was an understatement.

"Come in," Lindsay finally said, stepping aside.

Danny squeezed in and Lindsay shut the door behind him. He cleared his throat nervously.

So… what can I do?" He asked as he followed Lindsay into the kitchen.

Lindsay grabbed an apron and chucked it at him playfully. "You can start by putting on this."

Danny caught the apron and chuckled as he read it. "_Country girls gone wild in the kitchen_?"

"It suits you… here," Lindsay replied as she handed Danny the bowl and electric mixer.

Danny turned it on, wincing at the loud sound that emanated. He watched Lindsay as she measured out some water and flour.

"You like to cook Montana?" Danny asked after turning off the mixer.

"I like to bake," She answered simply, manoeuvring around Danny to add some more ingredients.

"You shoulda taken me to that cheesecake shop of your aunts back when we were in Montana," Danny mused, hoping this line of conversation would lead to the relationship between them. Danny wasn't going to push, but he was even more unclear of where they stood now than before he followed her back to her home town.

Lindsay delicately dunked her finger into the chocolate mixture and dipped it in her mouth. She sensed Danny hold his breath slightly as she did, and grinned to herself.

"Well, we didn't have much time in Montana… you were so exhausted after piling all that work on yourself beforehand, and then you had to fly back to New York almost straight after," Lindsay answered. "Everyone kept reminding me how you worked non-stop while I was gone."

Danny let out a sigh. "Maybe… maybe I thought if I buried myself in work, I wouldn't miss you so much."

"… so did it work?"

"Not a chance, why do you think I flew all the way to see you."

Lindsay grinned. "I'm really glad you came by the way."

Danny nodded and smiled, before turning his lips to a frown. "Uh Lindsay?"

"What's wrong?"

"This is chocolate… I thought Stel said Mac liked vanilla."

Lindsay smiled knowingly. "This cake isn't for Mac."

She went into the fridge and retrieved Mac's cake. "This one's for Mac."

Danny's eyes widened at the gorgeous cake and the obvious effort Lindsay had gone to. On the top read 'Happy b-day Mac' in strawberry icing.

"It looks delicious," Danny complimented, licking his lips.

Lindsay blushed. "I told you I'm good."

"So if that cake's for Mac then who's this one for?"

"You."

Danny grinned. "You're baking me my very own cake?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes playfully. "It's for both of us. I always make more cakes than necessary. Told you it was an obsession."

"Well, it's a good obsession," Danny replied as he dipped his finger in the chocolate mixture. Before he had a chance to reach his mouth a small but firm hand grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so Messer."

Danny swiftly used his other hand to dip his thumb in the mixture and wipe it across Lindsay's face. As she gasped, Danny licked his finger, moaning at the tantalising flavour.

Lindsay took the wooden spoon and smeared chocolate mixture all over Danny's chin and lips. He licked his upper lick before dipping his whole hand in the mixture.

"You're gonna be sorry girl."

Lindsay squealed as Danny chased her around the kitchen.

"Danny," She gasped between breaths. "Don't you dare!"

She giggled as Danny pinned her up against the fridge, his chocolately hand inches from her face.

Danny watched as Lindsay's giggling died down and she moved her face closer to Danny's. He could feel her warm breathe on his lips, and his eyes began to droop shut.

Just as Lindsay was about to press her lips against his, Danny pulled back.

"Lindsay." He murmured. "What is it you want?"

"I wanna lick the chocolate off your lips," Lindsay whispered back. Danny couldn't stop the involuntary grin that spread across his face.

"I'm talking beyond the sexual urges Linds. What d'ya want with me?"

Lindsay moved in closer and sighed against Danny's lips, sending shivers down his spine.

"I wanna be the one you get all dressed up for. I wanna be the one you try to impress. I wanna be the one that makes you weak at the knees. I wanna be yours," She murmured.

Danny could feel his self control slipping, his lips getting closer and closer to Lindsay's, however he could feel his insecurities kicking him in the back of his head.

"Before… you said we should just do our jobs… that you couldn't be in a relationship with me…"

"I was putting up walls because I didn't want to let you in. I didn't want you to be a part of what happened in my past, what I was trying to let go of. I don't wanna keep you out anymore, I want you to be a part of my life, and I want you to kiss me."

Danny grinned at the last bit before gently crashing his lips into Lindsay's. Lindsay's tongue darted out and brushed against Danny's lips, tasting the sweet chocolate and causing Danny to moan. As the kiss deepened, Danny felt Lindsay tugging him in another direction. He grinned through kisses.

"Linds." It came out as a muffle. "We can't."

Lindsay grinned back. "Says who?" She asked, before crashing into him again.

After a few seconds Danny finally broke away and stepped back. "I don't wanna rush this."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "It's been two years Danny, I'd hardly call that rushing."

"Ya know what I mean Montana. I wanna wine an' dine you. I wanna get this thing right an' not screw it up."

Lindsay sighed and stepped into Danny for a hug, quite different from the passionate movements of their hands just moments ago.

"You're not gonna screw it up Danny."

Danny smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're important to me Linds. And wanna do everthin right by you. At least let me take you out on a proper date, give me a chance to work some of my moves."

Lindsay looked up at him and smirked. "Deal Cowboy."

She leaned on her tiptoes to press her lips against Danny's. Danny leant his hand back for leverage and almost tumbled to the ground when the object he was resting his hand on slipped.

Lindsay jumped back, started by the sound of something smashing. She shrieked when she saw what had fallen.

Danny winced and covered his eyes. "Oh God, Mac's cake…"

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Mac, happy birthday to you."

The break room filled with cheer as Mac blew out his candles. He cut the cake delicately.

"Thanks for your wishes everyone, and thanks to Lindsay for the cake."

Danny smirked at Lindsay blushing as they room clapped for her. The next 5 minutes were spent handing out cake and idle chitchat. Danny made his way over to where Lindsay was standing with his piece of cake.

"Great cake," He said to her knowingly. "Tastes exactly like that cake shop round the corner."

She hit his arm playfully. "Shut up Danny, this is you're fault."

"Aww, c'mon, it's funny."

"It is not funny. Everyone thinks I made this cake. If they find out I bought it I'm gonna look like a phoney. My cakes taste better anyway." Lindsay mumbled the last bit.

Danny chuckled at her. "You may make great cakes but they're nothing compared to my tasty carbonara."

Lindsay raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Really."

"Hmm, kinda sounds like you're challenging me to a cook off Messer."

Danny grinned devilishly. "We could always stay in tonight… make some more chocolate mixture… add some whipped cream….that's my kinda cook off."

"You were the one who wanted to take it slow remember."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I was just trying to act like a gentleman, obviously it was code for '_lets get some hot fudge and head to the bedroom_'."

Lindsay grinned. "Of course."

She looked around the room for a moment before turning back to Danny, her face slightly more serious. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for not giving up on me."

Danny grinned, resisting the urge to pull her into a hug. "Never will Montana."

Flack and Hawkes watched the two, grinning from across the room.

"What did I tell you," Hawkes commented. "Love-sick- puppy Messer, always entertaining."

The end!!!

* * *

Eternal happiness is just a click away, all you need to do is hit that magic button!


End file.
